Existing video editing and post-production software products use a linear, static timeline to represent the progression of a video over time. The timeline is generally associated with a video that has a fixed duration, frame rate, and resolution. Accordingly, rendering the video after editing it results in the creation of a linear, non-interactive video. Branching, non-linear videos, however, cannot be edited using static timelines because such timelines are unable to accurately represent the various video paths that can be interactively traversed during the viewing of these videos. Linear, static timelines do not provide the ability for users to edit, structure, and manipulate multiple interrelated timelines that together result in a navigable, interactive experience.